Kagami Hiiragi
Kagami Hiiragi is one of the four main characters in Lucky Star. She is the older twin sister of Tsukasa Hiiragi, and she has good relationships with her friends, Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara. Appearance Kagami's physique is average. She has long, messy, light purple hair tied into twin tails with brown ribbons. She has a larger bust than Konata. Kagami is sometimes shown to have quite pronounced curves. Kagami's sister, Tsukasa, has neater hair than her. Personality Kagami is the Tsundere in the group and stereotypical. She's a bit egotistical, and somewhat weak in common household chores, such as cooking and cleaning, unlike her sister Tsukasa, who excels at cooking. She can be the straight and intolerant type. However, she is prone to become shy and lonely at times. Kagami is constantly attempting to hide the fact that she has a deep sense of attachment to her friends, especially Konata. She really does care about Konata, and is almost always willing to go places or do favors for her. Despite this, she seems to take a twisted delight in mocking Konata's smaller-than-average physique, her lack of motivation and her tendency to be a troublemaker, which usually results in Konata becoming very defensive. Kagami is usually annoyed by Konata's constant references to her otaku interests, but usually has an idea on what she is saying. Kagami is always talking about losing unwanted weight, but once she loses a few kilograms she always seems to gain them back again in the blink of an eye because of her eating habits. Konata always seems to make a joke out of it as well by offering Kagami a pocky stick or teasing her by saying her internal food alarm clock is broken. Kagami likes reading light novels unlike Konata, who is always reading manga. Kagami is a very good team leader and likes to get things done. Biography Kagami is Tsukasa's sister and is occasionally referred to as "Kagamin" by Konata. In school, her grades are excellent because she studies very hard. When Kagami was in seventh grade she made it into Ryo High School and was made the class president in her first year. Kagami always seems to be put in the same class as Misao Kusakabe, and Ayano Minegishi. She has been in the same class as those two since fifth grade. She is always in a different class than Konata and Tsukasa, but she frequently comes to their class during lunch time to eat with them, to the point where she is on a given name basis with their class but not with her own classmates. Kagami is often shown wishing she could be in the same class as Konata. Kagami chose the humanities course in her second year so that she could be with her, but she was separated into a different classroom. Gallery 1 08.png| 1 09.png| 2 17.png| 3 05.png| 3 10.png| Switchedhairstyle01.JPG| Kagami on the phone with Pocky sticks.jpg| image115.jpg| 1 11.png| Ree.jpg| Kagami-usagi.jpg| Luckystarep12.png Trivia *In Japanese,"Kagami" means "mirror". She was named so because in the Shinto religion, mirrors are believed to attract the gods' favor, and because old fashioned mirrors are round, and resemble a well-rounded family. *Unlike some other characters, Kagami, like her sister, is left handed. *In episode 18, when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Kagami thinks that Konata would say that she would be a tiger or a wolf, but, instead, Konata says that Kagami would be a rabbit because she's lonely, and that her twin tails look like rabbit ears. *Kagami is the last main character to be introduced, since she does not appear until the second chapter of the manga. *Kagami was also the winner of 2channel's 2008 Saimoe Tournament. *In the anime, Kagami's favorite color is black, while in the manga (Volume 4), it is violet. *Kagami has the same first name as the creator of Lucky Star, Kagami Yoshimizu, while her sister shares the creator's pen name, Tsukasa Suina. *In the OVA episode, Kagami says "I want to ***** with Konata" while half asleep. The censored word is presumed to be "sleep", which could be the reason why the former appears greatly embarrassed when her sister, Tsukasa, hears it. *Kagami is one of four characters who swear, with the second one being Konata, the third one being Akira, and the fourth one being Minoru. *Kagami swears the most out of the four characters who were previously mentioned. Also, she is the most easily angered character in the series. Category:Students Category:Females